Brokeback Civil War
by fitz-randolph
Summary: Two men find love during a bloody war. Characters and Setting from Red Badge of Courage with plot ideas from Brokeback Mountain


War held nothing to be enjoyed but it did shape you. It mangled what you were and sculpted you into what you should be. For some strange reason, he had changed into something more honorable to be called a soldier or even a man. All it took was a punch to the gut and the angered face of a comrade not wanting to deal with your melodramatic facade or sarcastic words.

Those characteristics didn't fit him, come to think of it.

Wilson contemplated everything that happened in just a few weeks time, even the brown of the Henry's hair. The youth was a few paces before him, walking with slumped shoulders and a sort of glazed expression. War had taken its toll, not just on him, but on Henry as well. It was easy to comprehend and Wilson quickened his pace and placed a hand upon the youth's shoulder in order to catch his attention. It easily did; in fact, it startled the young soldier to the point that he jumped ever so slightly. Chuckling, Wilson took his hand away as the young soldier glared at him, regaining some sense to those glossy eyes.

"Don't do dat," he hissed at the chuckling man, but stopped. The youth wasn't able to stay angry and in fact he gave a small, timid smile in return. Of everything that took place - of all the blood, terror, and angst - that smile was the most astonishing. Not once had he seen his friend smile during the entire time! Wilson grinned and paraded about like a lunatic, finding salvation through such a simple, simple thing. Hope was one thing he looked for in everything... and this was just astounding. The youth gawked at him, the treasured smile gone and replaced with a look of acute apprehension.

"Have ya gone mad?"

"No, in fact I haven't. Just happy ya showed sum emotion for once Henry."

The youth looked away at that statement, finding it rather embarrassing but somewhat glad of what took place. Wilson was filled with determination to get more from this young soldier, to bring out something in him that War could not. War brought out the wise, the honorable, but nothing more. It was a thing that aged you before you were ready.

Wilson stepped forward, closing the space between him and Henry. The young soldier immediately felt the distance decrease and brought his head up to look at the taller soldier with a curious gaze.

"What do ya want?" Henry asked sharply, tilting his head up more to get a better view of his friend's face. Wilson was smiling like a fox, plotting something with an uncanny look of something suspicious.

"Have ya ever kissed someone Henry?" Wilson replied gently, answering the question with a question of his own. Though, this wasn't the sort of thing Henry was expecting. Biting his lip, he looked at the ground for a moment, thinking over his life with puzzlement but looked back up at Wilson and shook his head 'no'.

"Oh... well then..."

Before Henry was able to hear anymore, Wilson leaned down and captured the youth's lips with his own. It was a moment that seemed surreal to the younger man, barely an adult and yet here he was unable to decide what was the best reaction and in turn he was able to decide whether or not it was best to run from battle like a coward. Quickly, Henry jumped away from Wilson, a look of absolute disgust on his face.

"What the hell Wilson? What. The. Hell."

"Hey, we might not have long ta live with the way things are goin' and I never kissed somebody before. You said you haven't either. I just wanted ta know wut it was like Henry!"

The youth stared at him and Wilson returned with his own poignant gaze.

For that moment, they stood there battling with wits and the overall emotions that were brought out with war, with death, with fear. Henry looked at the taller, older man like a child, his lip quivering for a second before he hurled forward grasping at the blue uniform of his friend with utmost desperation. Once more they kissed, more fervently then before- more need then desire. It was a way to find that there was some sort of feeling like love that brought the slightest amount of comfort to the both of them. Even if it was all the way from home in the middle of a forest with no idea if they would live to see tomorrow.

All of this combined created the fury of passion that brought their lips and tongues together. That was all. They had no nerve to venture downward. Both of them were much to young and lost within their own hearts to mingle together. It would've been impossible... the situation already was improbable, but obviously not impossible.

Shortly, Wilson pulled away, breathing deeply as he looked down at Henry that continued to cling and openly sob. No longer was Henry able to cover those choked breaths with kisses, at this very moment he exposed his weakness. The tall soldier understood and wrapped his arms around the smaller one, enclosing him with his understanding. War was fought together and alone. War was something never to be understood properly because War had no moral justifications no matter how hard you tried. War meant murder and murder was immoral. Nothing would work itself around that. Wilson knew. Wilson knew he had slaughtered men… young men just like himself for the sake of the Union. Wilson knew that he was going to hell because the angels would see the red of blood on his hands and forbid him to access Heaven. Altogether he was doomed, so what was wrong with wanting to feel the taste of someone else in a moment of true, understanding love.

Even if it wasn't love.

Henry's sob dimmed and Wilson drew away, pressing kisses on the boy's forehead in a friendly way to comfort the boy's shattered spirit. Another timid smile returned to his features at the loving touches and Wilson chuckled softly.

"Am I da only one dat can do dat to ya?"

Henry puzzled over this for a moment and nodded.

"I believe so..."

Wilson laughed once more before leaning down once more and kissing Henry gently. The smile on his lips increased as Henry returned the kiss, wishing to deepen it but quickly Wilson pulled away and started forward once more, leaving the surprised brunette behind. Stopping for a moment, Wilson turned back and smiled knowingly at his comrade.

"We're suppos'd ta be lookin' for water, right? Den let's go find sum."

"I thought ya knew where the water was?" Henry followed with a weird sense of normality, even after such a situation.

"It's not sumthin' I remember well though..." Wilson remarked, looking down at the dirt ground for a moment before shrugging his shoulders with carelessness. With that, he started forward once more, following his own mental map.

Henry sighed and carried on after him, craving to find some knowledge that all of this was love brought on by war.


End file.
